


so can i go back to my pencil now? (day 29)

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Oral Fixation, Wasp Sting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: The twins think Dean has an unhealthy oral fixation. Dean can finally prove them wrong, even though it's not in the best of circumstances.Prompts:Suptober: PoisonKinktober: Oral Fixation





	so can i go back to my pencil now? (day 29)

Castiel and Jimmy have been commenting on Dean’s oral fixation for a long time. Any time he sucks them off, they love it, but when he puts pens and fingers in his mouth, it’s something bad all of a sudden. Dean used to laugh at it, but now he simply gets confused when Cas or Jimmy gently removes something from his mouth. He’s asked them several times why they’re doing it, but they never actually give him a satisfying answer. Something with his teeth or whatever, but that’s not _satisfying_.

One day, though, the twins are very happy about Dean’s fascination with sucking everything down. When they are outside on a nice day, contemplating going for a walk in a local castle garden where they are currently sitting sipping coffee and tea, Jimmy is stung by a wasp he accidentally started.

“Shit,” Jimmy says, looking at the spot and seeing it swell already. “Shit, that doesn’t look good.”

“No,” Castiel agrees, eyes locked on where Jimmy was stung. “We need to get the venom out.”

“Sucking works, right?” Dean says, way too casually for the panic that is creeping into Castiel’s and Jimmy’s voices. At Castiel’s nod, Dean leans over and starts sucking the spot on Jimmy’s arm, spitting occasionally to avoid ingesting any of the venom lest he accidentally swallows some and has an adverse reaction to it.

As soon as he’s sure everything is gone, he looks up and licks his lips. The twins look torn between being angry and aroused, and that does things to Dean.

“So… the oral fixation is good for something, right?” Dean says, grinning slightly.

“Yeah, even though you could just have poisoned yourself,” Jimmy says, trying to sound stern.

“Yup, but then again: I saved you from being poisoned, so I count that as a win.”

The twins laugh at that, and even though they do end up going to the hospital right away to make sure neither Jimmy nor Dean are in danger of actually being hurt after this, Dean is happy that he did that. He proved them wrong somehow, and it makes him all the more happy. Maybe now they’ll let him suck and bite his pencil again.


End file.
